I'm Lucky To Have Met You
by thekatnetwork
Summary: Harry's lover has been studying abroad for a long time and he misses him. [Harry Potter] [Draco Malfoy . Harry Potter] [AU] [Drarry] [M, because it's meant for adults.]


**Authors Notes:**

 **It's Drarry, OOC, A/U, A Song Fic, Music Is Lucky and it's by: Jason Mraz and its Feat. Colbie Caillat, I do not own anything. Harry Potter is obviously JK. Rowlings. Music I don't own, This is my first fic that i'm posting so i'm a bit nervous, and it is a bit short. Drarry is my OTP by the way and uh I hope you guys like it. Erm ya so it's in the gay shipping area so if you don't like malexmale stuff….Don't read. THIS IS MY ONE WARNING AND i'll see you guys after the fic! ;D ENJOY READING MY FELLOW READERS!**

* * *

Harry had grown up with his friends and family. His parents passed away in a car accident, his godfather was sick and couldn't take care of him. Sadly that was the other way around. Sirius Black was on his deathbed coughing, sleeping, and hardly eating anymore. Harry had friends that had insisted on letting him come stay once Sirius past and Harry complied to the offer. The Weasleys were a nice family. Harry also had a lover who was currently somewhere in America. Sadly he was so far away that the emails they sent were slowed by the connection. They had met a while back in Paris and became friends but one night when they had shared too much wine, Harry kisses the guy and screwed everything up. The 'guy' was named Draco Malfoy and he kissed him back. They started dating after that and soon enough, after highschool, Draco went to America to study abroad. Harry was crying for months after he left but Harry understood and when Draco asked if he shouldn't go, Harry made him get on the airport.

They made a promise to be together soon and so far have held it for 3 but almost 4 years. Draco would be home in 4 months time when he will have officially graduated.

Harry's laptop buzzed and he had gotten one of his many love letters off his email from Draco. Harry giggled as he read it.

" _ **Do you hear me,**_

 _ **I'm talking to you**_

 _ **Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

 _ **Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."**_

Harry decided to write him back. _**"Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."**_

Draco then typed back. _**"I love you, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."**_ Harry sighed at his lovers words and he replied. _**"Well I can't wait either. I love you too, you git."**_ Harry began to giggle at Draco's reply. _**"Prat, alright I gotta go. My class is starting and we're not supposed to be texting in a classroom you naughty boy."**_ Harry said goodbye to him and flopped down on his bed.

The next day at breakfast he went into his bedroom when his laptop buzzed. He jumped on the bed with a confused Ronald Weasley and a concerned Hermione Granger who followed behind. "Why so excited mate?" Ron asked as he stared at Harry. "W-Well…." Harry trailed off and Hermione grabbed the laptop off of Harry's lap quicker then he could have a chance to protest. "I knew it!All this time, Harry's still talking to Draco." Hermione said aloud and Harry thought she was too smart for her own good. Harry began to blush and lower his head. "And I thought we got rid of that Ferret when he went off to a college in America!" Ron whined. "Oh hush your fewd should have ended long ago." Hermione retorted in her motherly tone as she swat him behind the head. She handed Harry his Laptop, for him to read.

" _ **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again."**_ Draco had sent with a heart. Harry giggled and pushed up his glasses. He replied to Draco's antics by this sending this.: **"** _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, They don't know how long it takes, Waiting for a love like this, Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will, I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, Lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed."**_ Hermione Read it in awe. He clearly had picked up a few poems and such from 'Draco The Romantic' as Harry called him in his head.

" _ **Sigh, Classes are Starting soon. I gotta get ready for bed. I don't want too!"**_ Draco sent with a whine _._ _ **"Go to bed you git. I've got to get to my classes now anyways. Ron thought he got rid of 'The Ferret' as he puts it but I say he can shove it because he's a 'Weasel.' if you understand my 'punny' replies."**_ Harry replied with a giggle. _**"Tell old Weasel to stuff it up the Duff and that i'll attack him when I get home so he better sleep with an eye open!...Harry, I love you. Goodnight my angel."**_ Draco sighed as he told his lover goodbye and went to bed.

Harry hopped off the bed and went to get dressed. He grabbed a set of clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. He changed into his comfy jeans and a cotton t-shirt with a pair of slip-on's. Harry then grabbed his black zip up jacket and the three left for their classes.

It was the usual classes for Harry. He went to his morning classes and then had the 10 minute break before his afternoon classes then another break for lunch before finishing out the day. During the breaks he just hung out with his normal group of friends, which was a popular group. Harry was cute and fit in nicely as one of the top attractive boys in their group.

They sometimes would go to a party after they finished their classes but lately Harry distanced himself to be on his laptop, even if it was for only three minutes a day. His phone buzzed during lunch and it was his lover with a photo attached. It was Draco holding up a Calendar with a message attached. Harry read it and began to laugh at his antics.

" _ **Lucky to be coming home someday, And so I'm sailing through the sea,To an island where we'll meet, You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair."**_ Harry shook his head and replied. _**"Though the breezes through the trees, Move so pretty you're all I see, As the world keeps spinning round. You hold me right here right now."**_ Harry sent with a smile. His friends had stared at him weirdly but Hermione filled them in.

They weren't satisfied with the answer but decided to leave it, for now. Harry took another look at the Calendar and noticed he checked off more boxes than he was scheduled for.

" _ **Draco, I remember you saying you were coming home in 4 months not 6 days."**_ Harry replied again with a concerned expressive symbol. Draco smiled and decided to reply with a few heart symbols. _**"Harry love, Surprise. I graduated early, well with my knowledge and always having to correct those blasted teachers. At one point I ended up teaching the class and the students got higher leveled grades then they normally excelled at. The teachers and the American school board staff members took that as their cue to accept me as a fully graduated student. I'll be home soon."**_ Draco replied and Harry screamed with joy in the courtyard, Harry then started to cry.

Hermione came over to his side with concern. "What is it- Harry! You're crying! What's wrong?" She asked and the rest of his friends group came over with concern. Harry shook his head and ran off towards the male bathroom before class started. He washed himself up as his friends watched from the doorframe. He moved passed them and up to his next class. After all his friends kept bugging him to spill the beans, Harry told them he would tell them all at Dinner. They groaned but accepted that answer.

Harry had finished his classes and went home. He prepared a big dinner and as promised everyone came over, but earlier. Harry knew why, they were clearly impatient. Harry groaned and invited everyone inside. He shut the door behind him then went into the kitchen. As he turned away from them, they all went into the dining area. After 15 minutes of cooking pasta, pie, salad, and rice. Harry set the table and everyone ate. After they finished eating dinner they all turned to Harry who groaned.

"Harry! You've been making noises all day! Spill it now!" Neville declared. "D-Draco's Graduated early you guys…" Harry answered with a smile that reached his eyes. They tilted their heads in confusion. "Ugh! Draco's coming home in 6 days!" Harry explained. "As in Malfoy from High School?" Neville questioned. "Oh great that Ferret's coming home early!" Ron groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's childish behavior and Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, we've been dating since the summer after high school. That was also the year he left. 3 and soon to be 4 years without him in my arms and cuddling me into a great night's sleep! Too Long!" Harry whined with an adorable pout. It made everyone chuckle. "Isn't our graduation coming up in 2 days?" Seamus asked and the table agreed. "Oh crud!" Harry blurted after he had cleared the plates, washed the dishes, and sat back down with them for small talk. "I forgot to reply to his message!" Harry whined and ran up to his room, he clearly forgot all about his phone and went straight for his laptop.

His friends decided to spend the night, so they set up the sleeping bags and blow-up mattresses. Ron and Hermione entered his room at the time he plopped on his bed with the laptop.

" _ **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_ _ **Lucky to have been where I have been."**_ Harry replied nervously, he was scared that by not answering Draco, Draco would have been scared off. When no answer came after 8 minutes, he began to worry.

The Laptop Buzzed. _**"Lucky to be coming home again"**_ Harry giggled. _**"Sorry I never answered you, I for one nearly dropped my phone of how excited I was, plus I began to cry at lunch in the courtyard...It was really embarrassing."**_ Harry replied. Draco snorted at the message he got. _**"Well...You gave me a scare, but then I realized that I shouldn't worry, Plus that sounds like something a prat would do. I love you and it's late, get some sleep."**_ Draco ordered in his message. Harry laughed. _**"And I did give you a scare which is something only a git would be fearing of. Alright i'll go to bed, I love you too. My Prince."**_ Harry replied back with a heart symbol.

The two days went by quicker then expected. Harry graduated and had a party with his friends. The next four days went by just as fast. Harry during that time, Harry and Draco talked for hours over the email system. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye and it reassured Harry. He told Draco that he'd meet him at the airport, as planned. Harry had received one more message from his phone before Draco's plane took off.

" _ **I'm lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh."**_ Draco sent a heart message. "I'm coming home Harry." Draco whispered to himself as the plane took off. Harry began to blush at the message Draco had sent. Draco had been 4,670 miles away for far too long. His flight would take 12-17 hours to fly here for obvious reasons. Which Harry was okay with. He'd see him in the morning. Harry took a shower later that night and got dressed. Neville drove him to the airport and offered to stay with him until Draco boarded, which Harry complied to. The rest of his friends arrived later in the night to support Harry.

Harry's godfather sadly passed away 3 days ago and Harry had lack of sleep because of it. The airlines manager took pity on them and decided to let them all wait inside the airport. They got a chance to wait in the chairs where you'd normally board a plane but Harry had told the manager that he was waiting for his boyfriend to come home. The manager smiled at the sweet lad and had offered any further assistance but they politely declined. Hermione had brought Harry a few pillows and blankets. And as the hours past Harry's friends took turns keeping a lookout for a tall, muscular, silky platinum blonde git with silver eyes that Harry seemed to love so much. They all quietly agreed to let Harry sleep the entire time because they felt bad that Harry hadn't gotten much sleep from Sirius's death.

It was the next morning and Harry was out like a light, thanks to Luna's tea with sleeping medicine in it the night before. Hermione saw Neville get up quietly, to not disturb a sleeping Harry James Potter. Neville went for a walk, around the airline when he saw Draco Lucius Malfoy.

He ran up to him and the blonde looked a bit confused at first but his eyes widened. "Neville?!" He blurted and Neville nodded. "Harry's sleeping, we all kinda spent the night here with him." Neville said with a smile and Draco chuckled. They walked back together and Neville explained the plan on what they were originally going to do. They arrived back as everyone quietly greeted him with open arms, except for Ron who just gave a glare but his famous approval nod to the last time he had seen Draco.

They all left Harry and Draco alone. Harry was still asleep with his head now gently resting on Draco's lap. The group decided that they would leave but left Harry the blankets and pillows. Draco sighed with a smile and only got up a few times for the rest room and Breakfast, a few snacks, and lunch. It was now sunset and Harry was asleep once more on his lap. He was finally waking up and his vision was a bit blurry but soon enough he had glasses placed on his face. Harry blinked a few times and noticed it was sunset. His damn friends drugged him.

He whined as he stretched but closed his eyes, enjoying the scent he woke up to. It was an old yet oddly familiar scent, he hadn't smelled in years. Peppermint and French Vanilla put together with an Earl Grey and Raspberry smell. He furrowed his brow and looked up to see who it was.

Emerald met Silver. His eyes widened once he realized who he was sleeping on. Draco looked down at him and smiled. Harry sat up but Draco pulled Harry into his lap. Harry was straddling in his lap and Draco started to laugh at Harry's cute yet startled expression.

"Evening, love." Draco answered and kissed him. Harry kissed back with an equal amount of pleasure and happiness in the passionate kiss. He had missed this and was Lucky to be in love with his best friend.

Harry and Draco eventually got married and had a daughter named Sue Sirius Potter-Malfoy. They watched her grow up throughout the years and had grandchildren that they told their epic love stories and adventures together that they had. They lived happily ever after and had passed away peacefully together, they were buried in 1 coffin and Sue and her kids visit it to this day.

* * *

 **Authors Note!: Hi! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BE RID OF THE OLD AUTHOR! Well Mr i'll have ya know that YOUR WRONG THERE! *cough cough cough* Muahahahaha. OK! On a sorta serious note. One, Sorry for crappy writing and my misspelling. Second, This is my first fanfic that I posted on the internet and it will most likely not be my last. Third! Please leave a review, and or a Comment, and Favorite The Author (Me) if you enjoy reading my stuff. AND OI! IF YOU LIKE READING MY STORY TO THE POINT YOU WANNA READ IT AGAIN OR READ MY FUTURE STORIES, I DON'T JUDGE I LIKE PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ! Ok that sounded goofy, :3 Well I hope you all liked my Drarry Story.**


End file.
